Im Not Alone part 2
by carlskitty
Summary: Until we found something in cell block D it was disturbing in many ways as we were not aloud back here but we went anyway to see if Maggie had some how came here. It was almost 2 dozen walkers in the blocked off hall way there were little cracks but the cracks were big enough so we could see through. Maggie was for sure not in there unless the wall collapsed after she made her way


Until we found something in cell block D it was disturbing in many ways as we were not aloud back here but we went anyway to see if Maggie had some how came here. It was almost 2 dozen walkers in the blocked off hall way there were little cracks but the cracks were big enough so we could see through. Maggie was for sure not in there unless the wall collapsed after she made her way down the hall but it would be impossible because the crash would have been loud enough to hear. We left and walked back to our regular cell block I went into mine and Carl went into his. I walked into my cell to see Maggie lying there fast asleep on her bunk. I was happy and also kind of angry but I went to bed thinking I could just sleep it off. I woke up late that morning to see breakfast was already made and served I guess I had missed it. Carl was still asleep as well when I woke up Michone, Daryl, Rick, and T-Dog went on a run early this morning and were expected to be back by late after noon. I walked into Carls bunk to wake him up so we could play in the yard together and maybe plant some more vegetables in the garden Hershel had already started in the yard. "Hey you awake?" I asked in a soft calm voice. "Well now Iam, did you find Maggie?" Carl replied "Mhm when i got back into my cell she was there" I replied "Do you know were she went?" Carl added "No" I said Carl got up and we walked towards the door that led to the yard "Hey were are ya'll cuties heading" Beth said. "Just in the yard" I replied "Okay have fun...O also make sure you ask Lori if she will plant the cucumbers for me." Beth added "Okay" Carl said as we walked out the door and into the yard it was a beautiful day to garden it reminded you of the nice summer days you had before this happened playing in the pool and hanging out with all you friends. "Tag your it" Carl said while running off into the garden area as you chased him he was quite quick "Ha got ya" I said as Carl started to poke me playfully and then it lead into tickle fights it was so much fun and before you knew it the truck pulled up into the gate as beth opened it as you both were still unaware of it. Playing and tickling each other it almost seemed like you were playing at the playground like you used to kinder garden or preschool. Carl was know your best friend and maybe boyfriend because of how you kissed a few times while on runs or to taunt Rick, Lori still had know idea about the two of us. (Carls mum) you fell on the ground but stayed there and laughed at the situation as carl climbed over you and gave you kisses. "Hey little love birds we have a group meeting in five" Daryl yelled. "Also please kanoodle some were other than the open yard, it kinda gross." Beth said with a smirk on her face as you guys got up to go to the meeting you were a bit far from the door into the prison but on the way there Carl held your hand for the first time you blushed as you walked in the door still holding hands as Rick came by and basically karate chopped your hands away from each other "NO!" he yelled as you all walked into the meeting room "Ok first things first we need to lay out some rules" Rick said as I rolled my eyes at him in a sarcastic way, he looked at me with a stink eye. "Okay everyone is here lets get started." as he took a deep breathe "okay first rule, cur few is 9:00 sharp unless you are on watch duty or doing your laps, second no one in each others cells unless an emergency, third follow all rules no tolerance depending on the rule you broke, fourth no going beyond the fence, fifth all hours for shifts will be assigned later this night, final and sixth rule, no boyfriends girlfriends kanodoole buddy nothing." Rick said "Um but what if someone is engaged?" Hershel said "Did i say engaged wasn't allowed?" Rick replied "Okay" Hershel added "Okay dismissed" Rick said as Carl and I got up "Damn I guess he was serious" I said to Carl "Yea my Dad is kinda like that" Carl replied "So are we going to sneak around at night to actually get to be together" I asked "Of course but it is going to be hard my Dad is the one who circles through this place almost all through the night." Carl said "Okay" I said as i walked to my cell when I walked in Maggie was in there reading her book Im not sure she saw me until I climbed onto my bed "Hey, did you hear the new rules?" Maggie said "Mhm" I replied. "Im sorry about you and Carl no that you can barely see each other I know that you two really like each other." Maggie added "Yea but it isn't your fault Rick just doesn't want Carl to grow up." I said "I'll help you." Maggie said as I looked at her in a confused way."What do you mean?" I asked "I will help you sneak around to see Carl, I heard you guys talking in the hall you should really keep it down when your trying to sneak around." Maggie said "Yea, yes that would be amazing thank you." I replied as I left with a huge smile on my face I ran up to Carl. "Carl!" I yelled "Shhh" He said as I whispered to him "Maggie is going to help us get together tonight, and maybe a few others." "Thats great but were would we meet at?" he replied "In the yard or in my room or something." I said "Yea I think the yard would be better." He said smirking as he walked off "Oh and the work shifts are up hopefully you didn't get one tonight." he said turning his back then walking over to his dad Rick to see the shift he got after he was done talking to Carl he came over to me and said "Your morning shift, and you and my son are not a thing so whatever you thought get rid of the thought its not happening...ever." as he walked off as my eyes teared up and ran into my cell to cry in my pillow Beth walked by and saw me and entered my cell "Whats wrong sugar?" she said in her soft sweet voice as I got up and wiped away my tears and sniffled my nose "Rick hates me because..." as i was interrupted "Because he doesn't want you to date Carl" she said "Yup and he totally called me out." I responded "But your still going to see him tonight" she said "Hell no Im not...But uh how did you know about it." I said "Everyone knows darlin...well except for Rick." Beth responded "Wait did you just say everyone." I asked "Mhm, we schemed a plan and got Rick out of night duty in the yard." as she walked out and smirked as a billion thought went through my head. It was around 8:50 when Rick came by all the cells and yelled "10 MINUTES TILL CUR FEW ENDS." I took in a deep breathe we were supposed to meet at 9:15 just to be on the safe side to make sure Rick was really not on night duty. 15 minutes had passed and everyone was in there cell Maggie got out before I did to make sure Rick was sleeping. He was. She came back and gave me a signal that he was sleeping and I thought to myself "I can not believe everyone is making such a big deal out of this." I quietly made my way to the yard being as quiet as possible I finally got to the yard Carl was waiting for me. I was so happy to finally get to spend some time with him it had been a long time since we had another date or even touched. I sat down next to him. "Hey" I said "Hey babe" I smiled because he had never called me that before and it felt so good to hear him say that. As he swung his hand over me and pulled me closer. "I-I love you Carl." I said to him "I love you too." he said as I leaned in to give him a kiss. "Awwwww" Beth and Maggie said as they were watching us when they were supposed to keep watch. As Beth took a polaroid picture of you guys kissing. She ran up to me and handed me the picture it wasn't the best quality photo but clear enough to see you two we both smiled and laughed at the picture pointing out the funny things in the back round like the walker looking like he was doing the nae nae. Before we knew it we feel asleep in the yard not long after we could feel the sun beating down on our skin when Maggie ran up to us saying "Guys get up Rick is making sure everyone is in there cell girls first boys last." We ran as fast as we could to get to our cell. When we get there luckily we made it just in time to get in our cells and pretend like we were sleeping. Rick eventually made it to my cell and walked in and said "Did you like sleeping in the yard?" as he walked out he said it just enough to scare me. I knew that he knew what we were doing someone must have told but who? Everyone knew and that made it difficult to figure out who told. I heard a scream I ran into the hall to see what had happened. I looked and my stomach filled with knots. It was...TO BE CONTINUED.

(Please comment below what you think it was and what I should change to make it better also like and leave a positive comment also follow so I know you liked it.)


End file.
